


Frenzy

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cousin Incest, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hate Sex, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, Resistance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Donghyuck's cousin─Johnny, is coming to town after transferring colleges which sends Donghyuck into a state of frenzy. He hates his cousin.





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year :*
> 
> Cherry Bomb era Johnny, yay!

"It's only for the weekend."

"You do understand that Johnny and I don't get along, right?" Donghyuck said raising his eyebrows and watching his mom as she moved from the pantry towards the stove, checking the beef stew and glancing at him. 

"He's changed, a lot in fact."

"Mom," Donghyuck said moving towards the edge of the table. "I'm not staying if he comes down here. I'm not sharing my bedroom with him; I'm not going to show him around college campus. How old is he? Almost twenty-four and how old am I? Going on twenty and you're asking me to chaperon him around like he's a fucking retard." 

"Donghyuck!" He chewed the edge of the inside of his bottom lip, feeling his heart do a summersault as his mom spun around. She raised a finger, pointing it at him and giving him the motherly death look. "One, don't use that word. You know how it makes me feel. Two, watch your language. Three, he's your cousin and I don't give a damn how much you dislike him. You will treat him with respect while he's here and you will keep him company."

"Sure." Donghyuck said turning. He never argued with his mom when she did the one, two, three thing at him. He moved down the hallway towards his bedroom, ignoring her as she continued on in a shout. 

"I expect you to eat dinner with us tonight!" 

Donghyuck shoved his door shut, kicking a pair of jeans out of his way and letting his body collapse on the bed. He buried his face in his pillow, squeezing the corners and holding in a frustrated growl trying not to let his mind dwell on the person he hated most. Johnny was one of those cousins that always teased and picked on you, embarrassing you in front of your friends and always keeping your face a bright red. Donghyuck didn't even want to think about it. He turned his face, with a frown plastered to it, sliding his fingers up underneath his bangs and pulling them back away from his eyes so he could see the window. 

He watched through the bent blind as his dad pulled up into the driveway. 

"Donghyuck!" He ignored his mom, jumping up and locking his door. He wasn't about to walk out there and pretend like everything between him and his cousin was fine, because it wasn't. A couple minutes after sitting on his bed he heard his dad knock before speaking through the door. "Donghyuck, get your ass out here and say hello to your cousin." He could hear Johnny's voice in the kitchen, laughing and talking with his mom. "Now." Usually when his dad said now the way he just had, it meant get into gear or I'll whip your ass. So Donghyuck clamped his jaw shut tight, standing up and moving towards his bedroom door. He unlocked it, jerking it open, standing there for a second and looking at his dad who put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and whispering something he could hardly hear. 

When they got into the kitchen Donghyuck was unable to escape what he called his dad's death grip. It was one of many. This particular one was the one where he would drape his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders so tight that it would hurt, clamping down on a shoulder and holding him up against his side while he introduced Donghyuck to someone. 

Donghyuck hated it.

"So, Donghyuck has decided that his room is yours until you leave Monday." His dad said, releasing him finally and patting him on the back before squeezing his neck. "Right Donghyuck?" 

"Yeah, sure. Everything is yours for the taking." Donghyuck said shrugging him off and moving around the table. He sat down next to his mom, glancing at Johnny who was already seated, and unfortunately sitting right in front of him. He really had changed..

Johnny used to have long black hair, really, the kind of long that was at awkward length. But now, he had cut it, shaving the sides and wearing the rest asymmetrical towards his eyes that definitely had Donghyuck gawking. He'd gotten the bottom left corner of his lip pierced and he had hardly realized the fashionable glasses perched on Johnny's nose. 

"Donghyuck said he would give you a tour of the college campus, maybe you two can be roomies when a room opens up." His mom said after five minutes of silence. 

Donghyuck poked at his salad. 

"That's cool." Johnny said over a mouthful of potatoes. Okay, Donghyuck definitely felt awkward. Here was his cousin, ten times more attractive than he had ever been, eating with them at the dinner table and he hadn't seen him for over three to four years.

"I have a paper due in the morning." Donghyuck said shoving his plate back and standing up.

"Donghyuck," His dad started. "Goodnight honey, make sure you get Johnny set up okay?"

"Sure." 

Okay, Donghyuck was free for at least twenty or thirty minutes. It wasn't like they missed him or anything because they were laughing and having a jolly ol' time chatting away at the dinner table. But those twenty minutes diminished fast and pretty soon Donghyuck's parents were out the front door for a little bit, to live a little.

Donghyuck's bed was big enough to fit four, that's how he liked it. In case one of his girlfriends slept over, then he'd have enough room and wouldn't have to sleep in the living room or on the floor for that matter. So Johnny would be sleeping beside him and from passed experiences, Johnny was a bed hog.

"I expected there to be more than one bed." Johnny said breaking his concentration and making him glance up. Johnny stood in the doorway with two bags in his hands glancing around Donghyuck's room, probably admiring it. His walls were black and decorated with various drawings, paintings and crazy quotes from dead authors and movie stars. His curtain drapes were red, his floor was a dark and shiny hardwood floor and ceiling painted in artful designs, all of which he had created himself. 

Donghyuck had always been an artist at heart.

"Yeah well," Donghyuck gestured to the bed, looking back down at his half written paper. "this is what I have." 

"Awesome." Despite the grudge Donghyuck was holding against his cousin for all the younger years of teasing and embarrassment Donghyuck couldn't help but watch him as he tossed his bag next to the bed.

"I sleep in pajama bottoms, you don't mind do you?" Johnny asked, stripping his shirt off. Donghyuck stared watching as his abs flexed a little while his hand tossed his shirt near the corner. "Donghyuck?"

"Stop talking to me." Donghyuck said looking back down at his paper. He could see Johnny at the corner of his eye grin.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" He asked. The sound of Johnny's belt jingled distracting Donghyuck even more. 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little pissed at the fact that I'm having to share my room with you. I like my privacy." Donghyuck sat up straight, turning his back towards Johnny. Dang, did he have a nice body! Even for as skinny as he was! He had muscle in all the right places, no hair and his voice, god his voice had matured even more than Donghyuck had remembered it last time. Donghyuck had always been attracted to deep vibrant voices and Johnny had just that. 

"I wanted a hotel, because I knew this was how you would react." Johnny said. Donghyuck glanced over his shoulder before turning a little and watching Johnny. He had his back turned and had just slipped the waist of his pajama bottoms up over his buttocks. Donghyuck's eyes had worked every inch of Johnny's back admiring the smoothness. Then his eyes ran over the small humming bird tattoo just behind Johnny's right ear. 

Humming birds were Donghyuck's favorite. 

Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat when Johnny turned, running a hand over the lower part of his stomach before pushing the covers back, eyeing Donghyuck then climbing up into the bed. They were quiet for a long time before Johnny broke the silence. 

"You know I never meant to like.." Donghyuck watched his fingers as he let them etch underneath the rim of his pajama bottoms, caressing the smooth skin near his pelvic area. Johnny was comfortable, lying on propped pillows with one hand behind his head. "you know," his dark eyebrows puckered as he stared at up at the ceiling. 

"You never meant to what?" Donghyuck asked, closing his notebook.

"You know, I never meant to hurt your feelings if I did." Johnny finally said looking at Donghyuck. "All those years, I was immature and an ass." 

"Is this your idea of justification? Because I'm not buying it." Donghyuck said slipping off the bed and moving towards his dresser. He tossed his notebook inside the half open top drawer before pushing it closed and turning to look at Johnny. He was on his elbows now, watching Donghyuck with a strange look in his dark brown eyes. "What?"

"I feel the tension, what am I supposed to do to get you to just..Accept that I'm here?" 

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose up, squinting a little before relaxing his face. 

"Nothing. Just, stop talking." He left the room leaving Johnny to his thoughts.

 

Ω

 

Johnny couldn't figure it out. His cousin had been mad at him for years. He didn't deny the fact that he would shove or tease Donghyuck in the halls when they were in junior high or laugh at his friend's jokes when he passed by in the hall during their high school years. He was a complete ass and he had been only to impress his friends and the cheerleaders. But now that both of them were more mature and creating paths of their own through college courses and homework, his cousin seemed to take it a lot harder than he had back when they were younger. 

He'd been staying at his Aunt and Uncle's for two weeks now and they were hardly home. He gathered that Donghyuck pretty much lived in the small two bedroom/two baths alone half the time unless his parents wanted to sleep off hangovers or had to work. And even then they worked irregular shifts with Donghyuck's dad being an officer and his mom being a full time nurse. 

Donghyuck had slept half his nights in his parent's bed because of his grudge and Johnny couldn't take the silence any longer. Today was the day he would confront him and figure out why Donghyuck really was still so angry at him. He started off by cutting Donghyuck off in the hallway.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows stopping short in his tracks when Johnny cut him off, putting an arm out and leaning up against the wall on his hand. His mind raced and he was in no mood to deal with whatever Johnny had up his sleeve.

"Can we talk?" Johnny asked.

"Is this how you approach your girlfriends?" Donghyuck asked going to move around him. Johnny cut him off again by backing up into his path, extending his other arm out and resting his hand on the wall.

"Sometimes, when the mood suites me." Johnny answered.

"I have somewhere I need to be." Donghyuck said pulling his phone out.

"Where would that be?"

"None of your business." 

Johnny watched as Donghyuck's thumbs raced across his keypad on his phone. He hated when people ignored him while he was trying to talk to him. He waited for Donghyuck to look back up at him before snatching his phone away.

"Johnny!" 

"I'm trying to talk to you and you're standing here ignoring me." Johnny said moving back and raising the phone up into the air out of Donghyuck's reach. He was five inches taller than Donghyuck and a lot stronger too. 

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to talk to you?" Donghyuck asked trying again to reach his phone. Johnny waved it away as the screen lit up.

"You've been such a prick lately, what is it with you?" He asked, bringing the phone closer so he could see who was texting Donghyuck. "Jaehyun? Seriously? The Jaehyun from my senior year? The one I played in a band with?"

"Johnny, give it back, right now!" Donghyuck had raised his voice trying desperately to get his phone back. 

"Are you two seeing each other?"

"I said it was none of your business!" Donghyuck said getting a little red in the cheeks.

"So you are seeing him?" Johnny retorted. 

"Johnny just give me my phone back!" Donghyuck always found ways to ignore people's questions if he didn't want to answer them.

"Not until you answer my first question. Why are you being an asshole to me?" 

"Give it back!" Donghyuck shoved on Johnny's chest, making his cheeks ache to grin.

“Is Jaehyun really more important than me?"

"You think you're important?" Donghyuck said shoving him again. 

"I like to think I am."

"Well you're not." Donghyuck had said it through his teeth this time, shoving him harder this time. Johnny knew he was just blowing off steam. He would too if someone took his phone. So he let him continue. "You're an asshole." Shove. "And you'll never be important to me." Shove. "You ruined that chance when we were in junior high AND high school." Shove. "Give me back my phone!" Shove. "I'll never fucking speak to you again!" Shove. "You'll probably ruin my college year too!" Shove.

Johnny was against the wall now, peering into Donghyuck's eyes. Some of what Donghyuck had said kind of stung. He wasn't here to ruin Donghyuck's college year, that kind of behavior was long gone. 

"Can you say please?"

"Give it back." Donghyuck reached for it but this time Johnny held it behind his back, watching Donghyuck as he tried to get to it again. Their bodies were close and Donghyuck's arms were now around him, fingers prying at his and his cheeks brightening red just like they always did when he got angry or turned on. 

"Say please."

"Johnny," Their lips lingered and Johnny felt a type of electricity shoot through him. Just feeling Donghyuck's breath against his lips sent pleasure coursing through him. This was something he had never felt before. 

He wanted more.

He brought his lips closer to Donghyuck's but he shied away, pulling his face back a little and frowning. He had grabbed a hold of Johnny's elbows, softly holding onto them as Johnny stepped forwards, moving towards him and backing him up against the other side of the hallways wall.

"You know.." Johnny started, tossing Donghyuck's phone to the side and grabbing his jaw before he could say anything, surprising him and forcing his head back against the wall. He let his fingers dig into Donghyuck's cheeks, puckering his lips a little and admiring their fullness. "Someone should really teach you some respect.

"Respect?" Donghyuck said gasping when Johnny's grip tightened on his cheeks. 

"Yeah. I am a guest in this house aren't I?" 

"If that's what you want to call yourself, sure." Donghyuck said grinning a little. 

"You think this is funny?" 

"You're so manly now, aren't you Johnny?" Donghyuck asked bringing his hand up and pushing on Johnny's chest as he got closer.

"You have no idea what I could do to you." 

It had happened incredibly fast. Johnny was dumbfounded. Donghyuck had caught him completely off guard, shoving his wrist away before back handing him hard. His cheek stung for a long time before disintegrating into a minor tingle and the strange part was that this had turned him on and that Donghyuck hadn't even turned to run or barricade himself in his bedroom like Johnny had expected him to do.

For a long time they stared at each other before Johnny grabbed Donghyuck's neck, squeezing and jerking him away from the wall. 

He walked Donghyuck towards his bedroom, in complete control, pushing the door closed with his foot and shoving Donghyuck back against the bed. He watched Donghyuck suck in air, grabbing his own neck and moving away from Johnny as he climbed up onto the bed practically in between Donghyuck's legs.

Donghyuck swore he had almost blacked out from how hard Johnny had squeezed his neck. Now he was recovering his breath, trying to keep Johnny from getting any closer to him. He shoved Johnny's shoulder, scooting back again. Johnny grabbed the undersides of his thighs, pulling him forwards and going in for a kiss. In the process of trying to get away from Johnny's attempt to kiss him, Donghyuck fell flat on his back, squeezing Johnny's hips hard with his knees. At least one of Johnny's hands struggled with Donghyuck's knee while the other held him up over his cousin who watched him in slight satisfaction with his struggle.

"You want to play this game?" Johnny asked, grunting when Donghyuck squeezed his hips tighter.

"It already started when you fucking choked me." Donghyuck shot back.

"Okay then." Donghyuck gasped when Johnny grabbed a hold of the side of his hair; jerking his head to the side and feeling him bite down on his neck. Donghyuck couldn't hold back the moan that had escaped his lips. Johnny was biting so hard that it had made him release his hips and inch a knee up. This resulted in Johnny shoving his hard on against Donghyuck's, making him moan again as he began to suck on his neck. 

"Johnny─" Donghyuck managed to say just as Johnny pulled his face back.

"Shh." It was quick and to the point. 

Johnny could hear the ecstasy in Donghyuck's voice and this fired him up even more. He began to grind up against Donghyuck, dry humping him and trying as hard as he could to kiss him. Every time his lips were close enough to smother Donghyuck's, Donghyuck would either lightly smack him or shove his face away by the side of his chin. 

"Kiss me Donghyuck."

"Fuck you Johnny." "Is that what you want?" 

"It's what you want, and I won't let you."

"Yeah?" Johnny moved off Donghyuck, grabbing the button of his pants and quickly undoing them. Even in doing this he struggled with Donghyuck, who held onto the rim of his own pants while Johnny tried to pull them off, kissing and nipping all around Donghyuck's neck. Sometimes, Donghyuck yielded to his prying lips, kissing him back but the kiss never lasted long and this drove Johnny absolutely crazy. "Stop fighting me." Johnny said managing to get Donghyuck's pants down to his thighs.

"Stop trying to get what you can't have." 

"I will have you." 

Johnny had his own pants down in no time, trying his hardest to get back in between Donghyuck's legs. Despite all his efforts, Donghyuck seemed determined to keep him from doing exactly what he needed at this point, penetration. "Fuck, I've never fought this hard just to sleep with someone!" He said as Donghyuck rolled over on his side, trying to pull his pants back up. Johnny got behind him, grabbing Donghyuck's left wrist and crossing it over his chest, squeezing hard every time Donghyuck tried to get it free. With his free hand he pushed three fingers into the youngers mouth which had been ajar already and ready for the taking. He swished and probbed then plunged.

Donghyuck choked on the digits pushing and rubbing at his tongue and moved his head to the side to spit the long appendages from his mouth. He heard the snicker from Johnny's mouth as he evaluated his saliva dripping fingers.

 

Donghyuck jolted when those very fingers were at his taint, one sliding in to begin the stretching.

“You act like you don't want me but just sucked on my fingers for fucking dear life” Johnny hissed. His hormones running high from how turned on he was and how aggressive he'd had to handle Donghyuck. Right at his ear he asked, “You want me, don't you?”

Donghyuck sneered and jerked his head away immediately. 

there was no answer, but theres always truth in silence and truth be told, Johnny didn't need one from his cousin he was busy pushing the second finger inside of him, slowly but with rhythm johnny began fucking the younger open with his fingers.

Donghyuck lay lax and stubbornly stiff at the same time with his head dove into the mattress most of his face turned away from Johnny, puffing hotly into the sheets as the onslaught of what was really happening swarm through his head at a mind blowing speed. Fuck.

When the two became three and the younger was grinding down on the fingers and trying to stroke his own hardness to completion ─ with the help of Johnny denying him his rights and a little lube, that's when he was ready.

At first Johnny didn't think he would be able to even fit himself inside of Donghyuck. All though he was only a mere seven inches, he was thick and knew how to make it pleasurable for anyone. He grunted in Donghyuck's ear, feeling his cock slip in. Slowly he worked his entire length inside of Donghyuck until he was buried within him, feeling Donghyuck tighten and pulse around his cock. He had released Donghyuck's wrist a long time ago and now Donghyuck was the one gripping his wrist, squeezing it and moaning as he picked up the pace, shoving into him hard and only pulling out half way.

He let the ecstasy take over him, pumping in and out of Donghyuck fast, working up both of their climax while occasionally sucking and nibbling on a swooning Donghyuck's ear. Pretty soon Donghyuck was moaning his name and whining, making Johnny want to go longer. He slid his free hand down over Donghyuck's hip, pushing at his pants and sliding his hand over the side of his ass as he pounded him. When his climax knotted in his stomach and pelvis area, he reached around, grabbing a hold of Donghyuck's cock, stroking as fast as he was pumping.

Donghyuck gave in, tilting his head back and letting out a cry, cumming all over his blankets. He gasped and jerked in Johnny's arms while his body went through a series of defiant spasms until his orgasm died down. He knew Johnny had cum too because he was buried deep inside of him, moaning in his ear while his body jerked against Donghyuck. His hot breath caressed Donghyuck's neck as both of them lay still. Donghyuck was still relapsing over his full body orgasm, wanting Johnny to go again but unable to ask. He loosened his grip on Johnny's wrist after he felt him pull out, caressing Donghyuck's stomach with his hand and slowly kissing Donghyuck's neck. 

"What about now?" Johnny whispered in Donghyuck’s ear.

"What?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"It wasn't that I was mad at you johnny" Donghyuck answered.

"What was it then?" 

"I just wanted you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are always welcome if positive and constructive. No negativity allowed.
> 
> And, this kinda fic isn't my thing BUT the johnhyuck tag needs a little bit of everything, right?


End file.
